


Ferret-posal

by Sabrinasslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrinasslytherin/pseuds/Sabrinasslytherin
Summary: Harry gets very nervous when asking Draco to the dance in his unique way





	Ferret-posal

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all so much for reading this one shot!!!  
> Please leave kudos and comment!

“Ron, did you get it?” Harry asked, biting his lower lip, while looking at Ron nervously. Ron rolled his eyes at Harry, but said “Of course I did. Here.” Ron put a blue, medium sized box with a few holes on the top, on the table. Harry carefully opened the box and saw a little white ferret. The ferret kept making quiet little squeaking noises, and the little black eyes were looking everywhere with alarm. Harry picked the ferret up, and cuddled him close to his chest. Which, in turn, made the pest-in Ron’s definition-squeak more. “Well, you’re welcome,” Ron said, looking at the ferret with disgust. “Oh, thank you, Ron!” Harry said quickly. Ron just rolled his eyes one more time before he left the room. 

Harry put the ferret down and got things ready. He got a small green collar that should fit a small creature, and a note to attach to the collar. 

The next day  
“Okay, so it's time, Harry,” Hermione said, handing the ferret to Harry. “Okay,” Harry took a deep breath and walked up to Draco in the great hall while holding the ferret. He could feel his friends eyes on him, but he couldn’t take the time to care about that, when he was more worried about what Draco would say.

“Draco,” Harry said. “Harry” Draco replied with a smile at seeing his boyfriend. “I have a present for you,” Harry said, holding up the box the ferret was in. Draco looked at the box with curiosity. It was not his birthday or Christmas so...why the present? Draco grabbed the box. Right as he was about to shake it, Harry grabbed his hands and yelled, “No! you can't shake it! It's delicate.” He was panicking. “Just open it gently.” So Draco opened the box, and it was not what he had expected. “A ferret. Is this a joke, Harry? Because it's not funny.” draco accuses, his voice taking on a slightly sad tinge to the otherwise upbeat nature.

“What? No. Of course not. Look at the note Draco.” Harry was really panicking then  
Maybe he shouldn't have gotten a ferret. “Will...you...go...to...the...dance...with...me,” draco read slowly, not quote comprehending what he was reading. But then it hit him. “Oh! Of course I'll go with you Harry,” Draco exclaimed happily, but then he said, “But why the ferret?” Harry had been relieved and replied happily with, “Because that's when I knew that you were the one. You look really adorable when you’re scared,” Harry teased. 

“I was not scared. Anyways, what are we going to do with the ferret?” Draco asked, pouting cutely. “We are going to take care of it, of course,” Harry replied, a hint of the ‘duh' tone in his voice. “Well, you are going to be doing most of the work, mister,” Draco said, being the sassy queen he is. “I know, love.” Harry wrapped his arms around Draco. Draco snuggled in the embrace and was extremely happy that Harry had asked him like that.


End file.
